


Bright

by vvinter_weather



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Lesbians, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, They are in a closet, charlie has a supportive family, mild internalised homophobia, mutual crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvinter_weather/pseuds/vvinter_weather
Summary: Charlie meets Elizabeth at Circus Baby's to tell her something important.
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my other work titled best friends! It adds a bit of context at the beginning so I'd suggest reading it!

Charlie blinked as light filled the room, caught off guard by her and Lizzy's sudden proximity. "Did you have to pull us into a supply closet? Out of all the rooms, including several empty party rooms, this is the one you chose?"

"Yes." Elizabeth turned to her, her smile as big as ever. She pushed a mop and bucket out of the way, then looked around. "It's not that small. You should feel lucky I didn't pull you into a toilet stall."

Charlie cringed, much to Lizzy's delight. "Told you."

"Anyway," Charlie interrupted, "I have something to tell you."

"Ah, that's not a good sign..." Lizzy rubbed her neck, her eyes shifting down. "What is it?"

"Remember when you said you had a secret? And I told you I'd love you no matter what it was?"

"Yes..?" Lizzy grabbed a nearby broom, playing with the handle.

"Well, I have a secret." Charlie grabbed the broom and pushed it back, now grabbing the other girls hands and squeezing them. "I need you to love me no matter what it is."

Lizzy looked at her cautiously, silently asking if she was serious before smiling, fully turning to her. "As long as you didn't kill anyone, Charlie~."

"I like girls romantically."

Of all the reactions Charlie would have guessed, one of the last would have been Lizzy gasping and backing away from her. She sighed, shaking her head and wrapping her arms around herself and digging her nails into her arms. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Charlie sighed once more. "Yeah, I.. I should have guessed-"

"No, no, Charlie, no. I'm not upset. I'm surprised. I mean- you- girls? Romantically?"

Charlie smiled, a mixture of relief and amusement at Lizzy's freak out. She relaxed considerably, leaning against the wall and meeting her eyes. "Yes, girls. Romantically."

"Girls like-... How do you know?" Her voice was quiet as she reached out, grabbing Charlie's hands again. "How do you know?" She asked a little more eagerly.

Charlie was once again surprised by her reaction. Both her father and Sammy had been very supportive and happy, and in Sammy's case, very teasing. Elizabeth seemed supportive but also... desperate?

 _Hopeful_ , she told herself, but she quickly pushed it back down.

"We were at Freddy's..." Charlie started. She didn't continue though, hoping she wouldn't have to say anymore. Unfortunately, Elizabeth was rather blunt.

"We were at Freddy's _and?"_

 _"We_ were at Freddy's. Together. Backstage." 

Charlie watched as Elizabeth's expression morphed from confused, to more confused, to sudden realization. 

"Charlie...? Really? Me? _Me?"_

"Yeah, Lizzy. I like you." She poked her playfully, straining her smile slightly. "But you know, I get it. I just wanted you to know-"

Charlie was suddenly interrupted when Lizzy stepped forward, grabbed her shoulders and pressed their lips together.

She swore her whole body lit on fire, her knees threatening to buckle under her. She couldn't believe it. She _couldn't believe_ it. Lizzy was _kissing_ her. She wasn't sure she could be happier if she tried. This was perfect. This felt so right.

All too soon, the kiss was over, and they were left looking at each other with wide eyes and lopsided, goofy grins. They then began to laugh, from elation or awkwardness they couldn't tell. Elizabeth then hugged her, burying her face in her shoulder.

"Oh Charlie- I can't believe this. Charlie, I like you too.. I do, I really do..."

"I'm glad.." That's all Charlie could get out, her face beginning to hurt from how big her smile was. 

"Do we tell anyone? Oh, dear, um... Oh, this is so complicated now..." Lizzy pulled away from the hug, now fiddling with her hands. "Do we say anything? Does this- are we like... together? Is this dating?" She began doing something that resembled pacing, although Charlie couldn't quite tell. The supply closet was still too small. "Charlie? Are we dating?"

"If you want to be, Liz.." Charlie grabbed her hands again, squeezing them. That seemed to calm the other girl down, her breathing slowing after a moment. 

"Okay... I think I do. I want to be your girlfriend, Charlie." Lizzy's smile grew, and she hugged her once again. "That felt awfully nice to say.."

"I want to be your girlfriend too, Lizzy.." Charlie gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and she received a soft giggle in response, before Lizzy properly kissed her once more.

Both of their worlds got a little brighter that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to stop writing like 5 times to scream because they're just that cute. Also I'm tired of writing "Elizabeth" I'm sorry if that's really obvious pfft


End file.
